Reflections
by azulapoop
Summary: What if when Azula looked in the mirror she didn't like what she saw? Yeah I suck at writing summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Azula ran the brush through her tangled hair, wincing as the snarls unwound. She hated fixing her hair, really, she saw no reason to. She believed in being presentable, but there wasn't going to be anyone important to present herself to, so she really didn't see why she was bothering. She set the brush down and ran her fingers through her now soft and neatly combed hair. _Now where was that ribbon? _Azula looked down at the side-table next to the mirror and picked up the ribbon. She didn't really mind having her hair down, but her father said that having it up made her look more mature, so she always wore it up.

After she'd tied her hair in its regular top-knot, she smiled at herself and giggled. Her stomach growled as she put her shoes on. Again with the "presentable" thing. Anyone else her age would just go to breakfast with their snarly hair and pajamas, but not her. Oh no, not her. She had to get dressed, brush her teeth, which made the food taste disgusting, comb her hair, and to top it all off, put shoes on. She certainly didn't know anyone who wore shoes to breakfast, or around the house for that matter. Slippers, maybe. But shoes?

She walked over to her bedroom door and walked out. Maids waited outside her bedroom door, waiting to escort her to breakfast. Having maids was a luxury of being royalty, and for the most part, she loved it, but being escorted to breakfast in her own house really was over doing it, even for her.

**"**Are you ready, Princess?" One asked, smiling sweetly at her, though the smile did not quite reach her eyes. They'd all heard stories about the Princess, and were not particularly fond of her. She sighed.

"

I suppose so." She let the maids lead her to the dining hall, where she knew the rest of the royal family was eating their breakfast. The two maids in front opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her to step inside. Azula made her way to the empty seat next to her brother. A maid ran from behind her and pulled the chair out so she could sit. Azula sat down and looked down at her plate. Pancakes with fruit. Nothing too special.

"

Good morning Father, Mother," she turned her gaze towards her brother "_Zu-zu,"_she added, smiling as her brother glared at her. Her smiled soon faded as she realized neither of her parents were going to acknowledge her existence.

She sprinkled a bit of powdered sugar over the tops of her pancakes and began to cut them into little squares. She was surprised that the maids had even let her do that much herself. Sticking a piece of pancake with her fork, she brought it up to her mouth. It was so silent that she could hear herself chew, swallow, and repeat. Finally her mother cleared her throat.

"So Zuko, how did you sleep?" her mother asked.

"Fine . . . I guess."

"That's good to hear," her mother took another mouth full of pancake and said nothing more. Azula looked back down at her plate and tried to ignore the fact that her mother hadn't asked her anything. In fact, her mother hadn't even said hello to her this morning. She shoved more pancake in her mouth and tried to concentrate on chewing her food silently.

"I think I may invite Ty lee and Mai over today," she stated, rather than asked. Again, neither of her parents said anything. Her brother, however, seemed to take an interest in this.

"You should," he said, blushing slightly. "You know, so I don't have to deal with you alone all day,"

"Of course. Dealing with me is quite the challenge, isn't it?" she forced a laugh. Though she knew the real reason her brother wanted her friends to come over was because he had a crush on Mai, she couldn't help but wonder if what he said was also true. Was she really so awful that her brother needed help just to get through one day with her? She shoved the last pieces of pancake into her mouth before standing up.

"Wow Azula. Six pancakes? That's more than I could do and I'm a boy!" He teased. She stared down at her stomach to discover that her stomach stuck out more than she'd last remembered. Was she gaining wait?

She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Remember, you have training this evening Azula. Do not forget." her father called. _Oh, so he can talk. _

Next to the wall, a group of maids were talking with each other. Azula walked up to one of them.

"Send a message to Mai and Ty Lee which instructs them to come over as soon as they receive said message, do you understand?" she didn't wait for the maid to respond before she turned her back and started to make her way back to her quarters.

"O-of course, Princess. Right away," the maid responded as she sped down the hall. _Why did it seem like she was running for more reasons than to send the letter? _Azula knew that the first word that came to mind when someone saw her wasn't 'kind' or 'sweet' like it was when one thought of most 9 year old girls, but she really didn't think it was 'terrifying' or 'awful' like everyone else seemed to think it was. She walked briskly towards her quarters, looking no where but up as she walked. _A princess must always walk with her head held high, whether she is in the presence of others or just taking a stroll in the garden. _

For what seemed like ages she walked until she reached her bedroom door. She walked in the room and grabbed a book and began to read. Azula loved to read about the beautiful princesses and their princes that came to save them. She wondered if she would ever be the beautiful girl who was saved by the handsome prince who wanted to marry her. But she knew she never would be. Who in there right mind would wantto marry _her_? She was no beautiful heroine. And she definitelywas not a helpless little girl who needed to be saved from a silly dragon! A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Azula! It's me!" shouted Ty Lee from the other side of the door. Azula smiled. _Oh Ty Lee . . ._Sure, the girl was a handful and was obnoxiously happy all of the time, but Azula found her to be strangely endearing. She set her book down on her nightstand and walked over to the door to open it.

"Hello Ty Lee," Azula said, keeping her tone light. She really did like Ty Lee, even if Ty Lee didn't really like her.

"Hi Azula!" she giggled, wrapping the black haired girl into a tight hug. If anyone else had made this close of contact with the princess she would have called her guards, but this was Ty Lee. Ty Lee was different.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, that stupid grin still plastered on her face.

"Just reading." she responded. From behind Ty Lee another girl walked into the room.

"Mai!" exclaimed Ty Lee, leeching herself onto the poor girl. Mai shifted uncomfortably in Ty Lee's death grip.

"Ty Lee, please let go of me," she smiled weakly. Ty Lee let go and laughed with that obnoxious bubbly laugh of hers.

"Hello Mai," said Azula. She liked Mai, she really did, but sometimes the girl freaked her out a bit. She'd never seen anyone who was so void of emotion. Not even she could pull that off.

"Hello Azula," Mai smiled, stronger this time.

"Do you guys wanna go do something? Because I'm _really _bored right now," said Ty Lee, bouncing up and down.

"I guess we could go outside or something," said Azula.

"Or we could play with dolls!" exclaimed Ty Lee. Mai groaned.

"Dolls are stupid. Let's go outside," Mai and Ty Lee both looked at Azula for the final decision.

"Whatever you guys want to do is fine with me," Azula decided. She really didn't care what they did.

"Alright, we're going outside," Mai said.

"But-"

"Nope. We're going outside. End of story." Ty Lee frowned for a minute then almost immediately perked up. "I learned how to do a front aerial the other day. I could show you guys if you want!" she basically shouted as she ran down the hall. Mai sighed.

"That girl is really something," Mai muttered as she started making her way down the hall. Azula laughed.

When they finally got outside, Ty Lee was cart wheeling around the garden. She stopped when she saw them.

"Do you guys wanna learn now?" Ty Lee asked. Azula didn't really want to learn anything from Ty Lee, but she supposed that it could be fun.

"I don't see why not," Azula said thoughtfully. Ty Lee squealed delightedly and began explaining to them how to do a front aerial.

"So pretty much, you just go like this!" Ty Lee said as she ran into a perfect front aerial. Azula sighed. Only Ty Lee would take the time to learn how to do something so silly and useless.

"Alright, are you guys ready to try?" Ty Lee asked, still smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Mai whispered to Azula. Azula got into the position she needed to be in to complete the task. She ran a little and jumped into a front aerial. She almost landed it, but she instead fell on her butt. Ty Lee laughed. Azula glared.

"Oh like _you _did any better when you first tried!" Ty Lee laughed.

"I never said I did! Try again. I'm sure you'll get it this time!" Azula brushed imaginary dirt from her skirt and tried again. She ran into the front aerial and just barely landed it.

"I _told _you you'd get it!" Ty Lee said. Azula growled. The girl could be so annoying at times.

"Alright Mai, you're turn!"

"Yeah, no thanks," Mai laughed.

"Hey you guys!" called a voice from the entrance of the palace.

"Looks like someone forgot to take the trash out," Azula muttered. Ty Lee giggled.

"Hi Zuko!"

"Hey Ty Lee," he said, looking around until his rested on Mai.

"Hey Mai," he blushed. Mai looked away slightly.

"Hello Zuko,"

"So uh . . . what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well at the moment, we're not doing anything because Mai's being a poop-head. But that's nothing new I suppose." Mai glared at Azula.

"Well, would you guys mind if I pla- _hung out _with you for a while?" Zuko asked, trying to make his voice sound lower than it actually was.

"Actually-"

"Definitely! I mean like, we wouldn't mind," Mai sputtered, blushing. Azula rolled her eyes.

"So, what should we do?" Ty Lee asked, squirming. _Does she ever stop moving?_

"Well, we could play kickball or something?"

"Kickball? Oh come on Ty Lee, is that really the best you can do?"

"Well I . . ."

"I love kickball!" said Zuko.

"Oh ah . . . me too!" said Mai nervously.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered. Let's play." Azula and Ty Lee were on a team, and Mai and Zuko were on a team, as was expected. Azula and Ty Lee were on kicking first, Zuko and Mai were on outfield. Zuko pitched the first ball to Azula. Azula missed the ball.

"One out!" called Mai from where she was standing.

"What? No! You pitched that bad! I demand that you re-pitch that!" Azula growled.

"That pitch was fine!" defended Zuko

"No! It was a lousy pitch! Now re-pitch it!"

"Or maybe _you're _just a lousy kicker!"

"I am not a lousy kicker! Pitch that ball again and we'll see how lousy I am!"

"Fine!" Zuko retorted as he pitched the ball. Azula's foot came close to hitting it but just didn't quite make it.

"Hah! I told you you were a lousy kicker!" teased Zuko.

"Am not!" Azula yelled back.

"Are too!" Zuko laughed, obviously enjoying himself. Azula glared at him and picked up the ball.

"What are you- Azula!" Zuko shouted as the ball burst into flames. She laughed.

"Why would you do that?" he yelled. Azula responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"Gods, I hate you! Why out of all the girls in the world are _you _my sister! You always do things like this! You're so destructive, annoying and just awful! Sometimes I just wish you'd disappear and die so that I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!"

"Yeah well, I hate you too!" Azula said, trying to mask the hurt and surprise from her voice. Zuko just turned his back and stormed off. Azula watched him go, and then walked away herself. She could hear her friends whispering, about her no doubt. She kept walking. She felt a tear drip down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it off when she heard voices from around the corner.

"Mom, you should have seen her! She missed the ball so she _burned _it! She'd insane!"

"Zuko, don't talk about your sister like that!"

"But mom, she is! She ruined my kickball! No sane person would do that!"

"Your sister is a little . . . _different_, but Zuko, you have to remember that that's not her fault." _Different?_

"I just don't know why she would do that!"

"Because she can't control herself, that's why. I'll talk to her Zuko, okay?"

"Fine," he muttered. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Zuko, I'll get you a new ball," She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay," Zuko said. Azula heard his footsteps going down the hall. She stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do. _What did she mean by different?_She started to walk away from the hallway where her mother was when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around to see her mother giving her a very stern look.

"Azula," her mother said flatly, almost like just seeing her daughter made her unhappy. "Why did you do that to your brother's ball?"

"Do what to my brother's ball?" she asked innocently, making her eyes as big as possible.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Azula. Don't play this game with me," her mother said angrily. She would never get mad, or really even care, if Zuko did something to _her_, but the minute she did something to him, there was hell to pay.

"So I burned his ball. I don't see what the big deal is," she spat.

"The big deal is you burned his ball. Burning things isn't okay Azula! I would've thought you would've learned that by now! It doesn't seem like anyone else's child has a problem with burning things, so why do you?" Azula sat quietly, focusing on the wall behind her mother.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Azula . . ."

"Wonder what about me?" she squeaked.

"I wonder how in the world I got stuck with- I just wonder why you do some of the things you do, Azula," Ursa said, turning her back to Azula and walking to where Zuko had gone. She felt her hands trembling. She couldn't move. Her mouth felt dry. She took a deep breath and started walking calmly towards her chambers. She past by a few maids who gave her dirty looks. The guards as she walked by the throne room seemed to glare as she walked by. Even the paintings of the past Fire Lords seemed to look down upon her. Her bedroom door was insight. She kept her calm and collected composure and opened the door, and gently closed it behind her. She turned the lock on her door and walked over to the mirror.

"Am I really so awful?" she asked aloud. "Am I really so awful that my own _mother_doesn't even want to be around me?" She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She watched the tears drip down her long nose onto the ground.

"Why doesn't anybody like me?" she cried. _Because you're ugly. _She put her hands over her face. _Because you're stupid. _She fell to her knees, tears leaking out of her hands. _Because you're fat. _She could feel her breakfast moving in her stomach, turning into fat. _Because you're mean. _She took her hands away from her face and looked in the mirror again. _Because you're you. _She screamed and put her hands back over her face, unable to look at that horrifying reflection anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Azula blinked and sat up. Where was she? Everything looked so unfamiliar to her. She didn't remember falling asleep and quite frankly didn't remember waking up either. The last thing she remember was . . . well actually, she didn't really remember anything happening before this. _****

_She seemed to be in a valley of some sort. She'd never seen any place like it before. Tall green grass which layered the meadow tickled her legs as it swayed to the silent symphony of the wind. The sun scintillated on the mass of land below it. The only object that offered any protection from it's harsh rays in the meadow was a massive willow tree which rooted in the corner of the meadow. From one of its branches hung a wooden swing, moving with the breeze. Its ropes were unraveling and it looked to be quite old. The seat, however, appeared to be perfectly intact. A bird perched on the branch from which the swing hung, chirping a melody that fit the spring time atmosphere well. Flowers in their bloom embellished the small meadow, giving it character. Honey bees flew against the wind to try to get to these flowers, though not successfully._

_She pulled up a bit of grass and inspected it. What on earth was she going to do? A smooth breeze ruffled her hair and caused a shiver to run down her spine. _

"_Azula" She turned her head towards the source of the sound. To her surprise, no one was there. Only a small pond which seemed unmoving. She must be hearing things. _

"_Azula" the whisper said again. She saw no one. Only the same still pond she had seen before. Was it possible . . .? No. She stood up. No one would get away with messing with her like that. She started to walk around when she heard it again. _

"_Azula" Azula flipped around ad pointed in the direction from which the noise had been made. _

"_I know you're there!" Her gaze fell again on the pond where the noise seemed to be coming from. She walked over to it. She saw only her own reflection in the pond. She was wearing a white nightdress with lace lining the hem which rested on her knees. She just stared for a minute. At her long nose. At her small eyes. At her thin lips. At her chubby cheeks. At her stringy hair. Why wasn't she pretty? Her mother was pretty. Her father wasn't bad looking. Even Zuko wasn't that horrible deformed. Why did she have to be the black sheep of the family? She pulled on a piece of hair and bit her lip. She really couldn't find any logic in it. _

****_She glanced over the pond to see mountains; snow powdered on the tops. _

_Wait, snow? Being from the Fire Nation, she'd never actually seen snow. The Fire Nation has never had any snow. The temperature was always too warm to have snow, or even have winter really. So she couldn't be in the Fire Nation. But if she wasn't in the Fire Nation, where was she? _

_Looking around at all the flowers and perfect green grass, she decided that it wasn't the Earth Kingdom, and it obviously wasn't one of the Water Tribes. Azula had never actually seen any pictures of the Air Temples, but she was pretty sure that they were higher up than she was now. They weren't called Air Temples because they were on the ground. _

_Sighing in defeat, Azula she brought her hand down her dress to straighten the wrinkles out of it. She was about to sit down when she noticed that her hand was wet. She brought her hand up to her face and studied it. What was it? Surely it can't be . . . She looked down at her white dress, now stained with blood across the stomach. Azula yelped. What was going on? Was she bleeding? Azula looked down into the pond to see the blood spot increasing. She grabbed her stomach to try to stop the bleeding. Why was this happening? Soon blood had stained her entire middle and was moving down to her knees and up to her chest. She felt light-headed and sick, yet she felt no pain. She coughed and saw blood lining the grass under her mouth. Still grabbing her stomach, she dropped to her knees. She put her hand on the ground and looked into the water. The reflection that smiled back at her was not her. It was a girl about her age, with golden eyes and black hair which she wore in a top-knot, letting two pieces frame her face. She was much prettier than Azula. Much, much prettier. The girl reached one of her slender arms out to Azula, seizing her arm, and began pulling her into the water. Azula shrieked and pulled back. The girl cackled and pulled harder. Soon Azula's whole body was submerged in water. She couldn't breathe. She could feel her lungs about to explode. Desperately she tried to swim back to the top, to replenish her lungs with they oxygen they so longed for. But the girl wouldn't let her go. The girl kept pulling her under. Deeper and deeper, until all she could see was the pretty girl pulling her under to her sure death . . . _

Azula woke with a start, sweat trickling down her face as she sat up. She could feel her heart hammering in her eyes as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. _It was just a dream. _She reached her arm up and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. Lifting the blankets off of herself, she walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the fosset on. She just needed to wake a bit, then she'd be fine. Azula put her hands in the basin and splashed water up into her face. She dried her face with the towel next to the sink. _See? Better already. _She avoided the mirror as she walked to her closet. Really the only reason she kept the silly thing was to make sure there was nothing in her teeth after she ate a meal. She opened the closet door and started shuffling the contents inside. Grabbing a jumper off a hanger, she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings and started to get her self dressed. The leggings were a little tighter than she remembered them being. _She should really stop eating so much. _After throwing on a pair of shoes she started on her hair again. So much work, and she was just going to breakfast!

The tangles in her hair came out with ease. Tying her hair up in a top-knot, she walked towards the door. She could hear her usual maids talking quietly outside her door. She reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. The minute the door was open, the whispers ceased. Azula sighed. _Well gee, I wonder who they were talking about? _Her maids started walking towards the dining hall. She sped up to get ahead of them. She really didn't need maids to escort her to breakfast. Even though she was only 10 years old, she was capable of a lot of things, one of those many things being able to successfully bring herself to breakfast. The maids got the hint and slowed a bit to make sure Azula kept the lead.

When she reached the door, she opened it like she had many times before. The seat next to her brother was empty, just like it always was. She mumbled her morning greetings with no response and sat down like she did everyday.

Her plate had four pieces of french toast. She felt her stomach grumble and started to cut the french toast into bite size pieces with her fork. The little pieces were cooked to perfection, as they should be. She stuck a piece in her mouth. _Delicious. _She looked down at her plate and was about to dig in when she realized what she was doing. _Four pieces? Four pieces of french toast? _She already seemed to be gaining weight, why inflict the gain of more weight when she could just eat a bit less? After she'd eaten two pieces of the toast, she got up.

"Are you finished, Princess?" a maid from behind her asked shyly, about to grab her unfinished breakfast.

"Well, I stood up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"Nevermind." _Silly maid. How you still work here, the Gods only know. _She started to walk back down the hall where she had come, when she had a sudden change of heart. Today, she would read in the garden.

After fetching a book from her private chambers, she ran off to read it in the garden. She had always liked the palace garden. It was one of her favorite places to be. Though she wasn't exactly a sweet little girl who needed sunshine and rainbows to thrive, she still liked a little fresh air from time to time. Besides, it got boring just reading in the palace library or in her bedroom. She needed to change things up a bit.

Book in hand, she plopped herself down against a tree trunk near the turtle duck pond and opened her book. She was reading about Princess Masami, a princess way before her time. Princess Masami was a good person. She was good to her people and everyone around her. Before she did something, she would always think of the benefits her people would get from it. Children would crowd the streets whenever she left the palace, always wanting a glimpse of their beautiful princess. And she was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. She had brownish black hair, a bit lighter than Azula's which she would always wear down. She was said to have been about 5'5, maybe a little taller. Her perfectly white skin free of blemishes. Her soft pink lips captivating without the application of any sort of cosmetics. She was simply gorgeous. And everyone loved her. The only thing Masami and Azula seemed to have in common was their eyes. They both had those piercingly golden eyes. But Masami's seemed . . . softer. Better. Azula sighed. Was she even really a princess? All the princesses she read about seemed to be different from her. They were beautiful, kind, and loved by their people. And they all had a prince charming. Masami, being as lovely as she was, had many suitors after her from wealthy families around the Fire Nation asking for her hand in marriage, but she instead chose an Earthbender she'd met when she went to visit the Earth Kingdom. _So in other words, she married a peasant. _Azula wasn't any of those things, and she certainly didn't have any men asking for her hand in marriage. And she doubted she would when she got older and could officially have the title of Fire Nation Princess either. If her own mother couldn't put up with her, why would anyone else be able to?

"What are you doing out here?" asked that whiny high-pitched voice she knew all to well.

"I have a book in my hand. The book is open. I am looking down at said book. So what do you think I'm doing Dum-dum?" she rolled her eyes. Why did her brother have to be such an _idiot_?

"I knew that!" he said defensively. _Sure. _**"**So uh . . . what are you reading?" he asked

"Oh Zuko would you just go away!"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Attempt failed." Zuko frowned and was about to turn away. "I'm reading about Princess Masami. You know, the princess of the Fire Nation when Chikai was in rule,"

"And why are you reading about that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because I just thought this would be interesting I guess," she responded, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Is she really as pretty as people say she is?"

"From what I can tell, yes. But these are only drawings, not actually what she looked like."

"Yeah. I bet she was a lot prettier in person," Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she was a warty troll. We'll never know," she laughed. Zuko plopped next to her and peered over her shoulder to look at the drawing.

"She's beautiful,"

"_Was._**" **Azula added.

"If I were you I wouldn't wanna learn _anything _about her. It would just remind me of how much I have to live up to," Zuko said. Azula looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just, she'd perfect. She's a great ruler, everyone loves her," Zuko looked back down at the drawing. "And absolutely beautiful. I know that if there was some extremely perfect handsome charming prince somewhere in the history books I'd skip over it," he said earnestly. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. He was too stupid to purposely hurt her feelings.

"Oh. Well, I guess . . . I don't really mind," Azula responded, looking away. She didn't know why she felt bad at all. Her brother was just repeating what she already knew, so why she felt sick to her stomach was a mystery to her. Maybe it was just hearing it repeated. Hearing it out loud. Maybe it was the fact that it meant everyone else saw her flaws too. If someone as stupid as _Zuko_could figure it out, the whole world must know. She tightened her grip on the book and bottled up the sick feeling. No need for that. Not now. Not in front of Zuko. Zuko may be a cry baby, but she certainly wasn't. Closing up the book, she stood up and started to walk back inside.

"Where are you going?" Zuko called from behind her.

"I don't know yet," she said as she entered the palace again. She wanted to get away from the sunlight now. It felt like it was suffocating her some how. She passed door after door until she finally reached the one she knew as her own. She turned the knob and stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind her. The maids hadn't made it to her room yet, the blankets on her bed were still shuffled around like she'd left them that morning. She set the book on the bed and walked over to her door, turning the lock. Azula stood with her back turned to the door, unsure of what to do. Finally, she walked ever so slowly up to the mirror. She stared at the girl on the other side for quite some time, yet not really looking.

The first thing to come off was her shoes. Then her dress. Then her leggings. Then her underwear, until she stood completely naked in front of the mirror. And there she stood for what seemed like hours. Analyzing every detail of her body. She started with her face. _Her long nose. Her squinty eyes. Her chubby cheeks. Her huge forehead. Her thin lips. Her elf ears. Her bushy eyebrows. _Then she moved down a little. _Her long neck. Her broad shoulders. Her flat chest. Her fatty stomach. _She moved down further. _Her thunder thighs. Her large calves. Her wide feet. Her weird toes. _She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. _Why couldn't she be pretty? Pretty like Masami? Pretty like Ty Lee? Pretty like her mother? _Azula let more tears through, until she was full on crying. She pulled her clothing back on and flopped onto her bed, hiding her face in her pillow to muffle the noise. If her father had seen her like this, he would have been furious.

Azula cried until she didn't have any tears left to cry. She curled her kneed up to her chest and closed her eyes, wishing not for the first time that she would never have to open her eyes again.


End file.
